


Just Amy

by masteremeraldholder



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I'm just putting everyone who has speaking lines, Non-binary character, Prom, Trans Female Character, chubby amy, he pronouns for silver, non-binary shadow, non-binary silver, theres p much everyone in this though, they pronouns for shadow, trans blaze, trans tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masteremeraldholder/pseuds/masteremeraldholder
Summary: She sees her whole night laid out before her. The after party at Sally’s, cherishing her last few days as a high school senior with her friends. But first, living there in the now. With him. Her entire world. She stares up at him, his jaw and freckled cheeks. Red nose and infectious grin. Before she knew it, a smile was plastered on her face too. And she kissed him with everything in her. Kissed him being herself, not Amy the cleanup hitter, not Amy the prom queen, not anyone else. Just Amy.





	Just Amy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugarby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarby/gifts).



> note to barcs (can i call you that, oml): thxs for getting me back interested in sonic, i thought i was done w/ it, but now i might actually continue writing drabbles until i'm ready to write the full story. thank u honey!! hope u enjoy it!!!

If she knew back then (back in middle school, back when she was foolish) what she knew now, she would’ve told herself to take a fucking chill pill and keep her shit together. She wouldn’t have acted so irrationally, degrading her worth for the betterment of him if she’d end up with him by being herself, and not someone else. Just _Amy_.

But she didn’t know it, and no matter how many mistakes she made, she wouldn’t take back anything she did because she didn’t want to mess up the now. Mess up her perfect present. Here in his arms, pressed against his chest, head in the crook of his neck, smelling that smoky sweet scent that was home. _He_ was her life, —Was that bad? That this one, albeit _amazing_ guy was her life? – he always had been, even though he hadn’t known it. Because he knew now. And he’d told her the same thing, that _she_ was his life. She was the one person who was true to him, accepted him for who he was, the good and bad.

He was humming in her ear, humming along with the song that was playing now. _Alicia Keys_. He was humming to her, _serenading_ her about doing the unthinkable. Her heart was attempting to burst clean out of her chest.

Even in front of so many people, he was himself. He didn’t change anything. Still kissed her, adored her in front of the entire school. It was hard to believe that he was this calm, this relaxed when only weeks earlier he was a nervous wreck. And to believe, she was the cause of it. It was _preposterous_.

Yet, the signs pointed to that. She first noticed it when they were heading to the parking lot one day after sixth period. Sonic was debating something or another about _Pop Rocks_ being disregarded as a type of candy, but a shriek that rose above the chatter in the halls stopped him mid-sentence. They both turned, a tall redhead was squealing with delight as a guy held up a sign that read, ‘Prom with me?’

“Yes, yes!” She nodded feverishly, flinging her arms around the guy’s neck, who had to balance himself on the lockers to avoid tumbling down.

“Aw,” Amy smiled. “How sweet.” She instinctively reached for Sonic’s hand, lacing her fingers through his.

Sonic didn’t say one word.

The second time was the next day at lunch when Rouge brought up the subject.

“Who’s free this weekend?” She shoved a spoonful of froyo into her mouth. “I wanna get my dress.”

“Not me,” Amy told her. “Babysitting.” She would’ve much rather to go shopping, but Rouge tended to drift towards the more expensive shops. Amy’s wallet couldn’t take it. “Sorry.”

Tails swiped Sonic’s bread roll to use in adjoining her and Silver’s trays. ‘A food bridge’, they called it. “Teaching an ACT prep class.”

“Me too.” Silver pushed up his glasses.

Blaze watched as they split the roll for the bridge, slight grimace on her face. “I’m spending the day with Cream.”

“Well, damn, what’s this, ‘shut-down-Rouge-day’?” She blew a breath, twirling her spoon in her fingers. “Shad, what about you?” She glanced across the table, hopeful glint in her eyes.

Shadow just chewed a _Kit-Kat_ , raising an eyebrow. “Actually, I’m busy.”

“With what?”

“Just busy.” They finished, narrowing their eyes in a manner that said, ‘ _Drop it_.’ Whatever it was they had planned, it seemed important.

“Hm,” Rouge made a face at them, then leaned forward to see Sonic around Amy. “Blue boy? You busy too?”

“Huh?” Said blue-haired boy gnawed his lower lip. “Uh, yeah, Mom’s coming home this weekend.”

Rouge rubbed her temples with perfectly manicured fingers. “I'm at the end of my rope.”

“Then let it go.” Tails quipped with a snicker, and Knuckles burst out in a loud, obnoxious laugh. Rouge (along with Blaze and Shadow) groaned, rolling her eyes.

Amy chuckled softly to herself, looking to her left at Sonic. He wasn’t laughing at all.

Tails, who sat on Sonic’s left, gave him a look before giving him a slight nudge. “Hey, I’m dropping comedy gold here, what’s with the face?”

Sonic grinned, and gave a laugh, which Amy could tell was half-assed. Normally, he was all for anything cheesy and puny.

“Okay, Knuckie, chill. You look like you’re having a seizure,” Rouge said. “Just tell me what you’re doing this weekend.”

“Oh. I’m going out for new boxing gear.”

“Great,” Rouge beamed. “What time should I pick you up?”

Knuckles was incredulous. “ _What_?”

“Eleven okay?”

“Shit,” Knuckles gave a sigh. “I guess.”

“We can get your gear first in case I need you to throw a punch for my dress.” Rouge cackled along with Knuckles, and Amy smiled too.

The entire time Sonic’s face was redder than his _Nike_.

He finally spoke on the topic of prom when he called Amy one night on the phone. They chatted about how track practice went for him, and softball practice for her before addressing the elephant in the room. (Rooms?)

“So. Prom.”

“Yeah?” She chewed her lower lip. She’d expected him to ask her in person, but at this point, she’d take anything.

“Going with Rouge then?”

_What_?

“Sonic,” She frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“I mean, you wouldn’t want to go with me… right?”

“Um, yeah, I would? Rouge is going with Shadow and Omega…”

“Oh,” He went silent. “I just thought…”

“What?”

“I thought you wouldn’t want to go with me... After all that’s happened.”

“Sonic… This is our _last_ _prom_ ,” She pulled a loose thread on her comforter. “Of course, I want to go with you.”

“But—”

“I don’t care about what’s happened anymore. I thought we were past that.”

“Amy, I can’t help but feel guilty. I just… I feel like an asshole for how I treated you, and now that we’re together, I just—”

“Then make it up to me by taking me to prom.”

He was quiet, then inhaled deeply, “Okay.”

When she left the house the next morning, a banner was draped over the back of her car. In paint, it read, ‘You make my heart race,’ then a poorly drawn image of what she guessed were running shoes. ‘So, race with me to prom?’

* * *

And he made her feel beautiful, even in her clearance rack dress and thrift shop heels. Even in her lumpy, clumpy body; her arms and thighs painted with stretch marks, dimples in her knees and cheeks, her thunder calves. He did it all without even knowing. With the squeezes to her waist when he walked alongside her. With the staring at her when he thought she didn’t notice. By telling her.

“Ames,” He told her after they’d taken pictures and were watching as Rouge took hers with Shadow. “You never cease to amaze me.”

She could only grin.

“Ditto,” She said.

It always surprised her how good he cleaned up. His shaggy bangs swept back with gel, the mullet still there. His coral bowtie and socks (which were completely visible) matched the coral accents in her dress. It was a less than conventional style, with cropped suit pants and his coat already off. But it suited him. She couldn’t picture him comfortably in a star-studded tux and cummerbund. It just wasn’t him.

He smiled, fiddling with the corsage on her wrist. “M’glad you convinced me to go.”

Then they were on their way to Sally’s for the pre-party, Sonic and Amy in Sonic’s car, Rouge and Shadow in Rouge’s going to pick up Omega, and he held her hand the entire time, and actually told her he was nervous.

“What’re you nervous for, silly?” She was anything but. Excitement had to be the biggest emotion she was feeling.

“I just,” He paused as he shifted gears. “I… I don’t wanna mess anything up.”

That could’ve been taken so many ways, but deep down, Amy knew what he was talking about.

“I don’t wanna hurt you again… I’ve done it so much already,” His eyes were set on the road. “I’m scared that I’ll do it again, that I’ll fuck up what we finally put together.”

She loved that he was telling her how he felt, loved that he felt comfortable around her enough to talk about his feelings. He was finally talking to her, finally letting her in. And for that she was grateful. Amy smiled to herself, hand squeezing his tighter. “Everyone makes mistakes.”

“Not like me,” He glanced at her for a quick second. “I almost lost you, babe, and… I know we’re young and all, but Ames, I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t made it.”

That stayed in her head the entire ride there.

And when she got out of the car (with his help, he was a gentleman, of course), she pulled him down for a chaste kiss.

“I’m glad you like me that much.” She said.

“Me too,” He told her. “Me too.”

They walked up the exquisite walkway hand-in-hand, Amy pushed the doorbell. It chimed a magnificent (and long) tune before Sally appeared in the doorway, huge smile pulling at her mouth. She tugged both Amy and Sonic in for a hug.

She looked gorgeous, her auburn hair swooped up even higher than ever. Light blue eyeshadow complimented her gentle features, and her dress was gorgeous. A two-piece silver gown with a long, flowy train. The midriff was adorned with rhinestones. Simply beautiful.

“You look amazing, Sally,” Amy beamed, meaning it sincerely.

“You too! I love your dress!”

Sally was so nice sometimes that it overwhelmed Amy.

“Hot damn, Sal,” Sonic said. “This is prom we’re going to, not _America’s Next Top Model_.”

She proceeded to curse him out, while he just laughed. Somethings never changed.

* * *

The bus had to have run a good two-hundred bucks an hour, and yet Sally paid for majority of it. It seated twenty-five people, there were twenty of them. Amy sat in the middle seat, taking in her friends (practically family) surrounding her. On her right, Rouge, in a pastel blue halter gown, Shadow and Omega. Across from them, Blaze and Silver in looking regal in matching white garments, Tails in half-dress half-suit combo beside Knuckles in a crisp suit and steel toe boots. Beside him all of Chaotix, Mighty and Espio, Vector and Charmy, and also Cream, despite the latter two being sophomores. On the horizontal row, Bunnie in rustic boots, her hair up in a simple bun, then Sally and Antoine with his hair stiff. Rotor and Sonia, Mina, then Manic, and finally Sonic. They were all there.

Mina, Manic, and Vector were freestyling to the _boppy_ beat blasting through the speakers, everyone else was dancing. It was wild and loud, everything to be expected from a bus full of raging hormones. (The driver was barely keeping it together.) Amy’s cheeks were twitching she was smiling so hard. Her heart was pumping in her chest, but there was no way she’d slow down, not when she was having the time of her life.

“Hey,” Sonic had to get close to her ear just to be heard. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” She smiled even wider. “I’m great.”

The bus pulls up at the rec center, Amy’s tummy is floating. Partly from the dancing, but mostly from nervousness. Everyone files out, and the bus pulls off, leaving behind a puff of smoke. It was quiet. Maybe from the daunting task before them, or just from fear. But it all dissipated when Sonic turned around, huge grin on his face.

He pumped a fist in the air, “Let’s do this!” There was a whoop, and they charged in the double doors.

The theme was a little indecipherable from just looking at it, hell, if Sonia hadn't told them beforehand that it was _Neon Lights_ , no one would've figured it out. Balloons and streamers hung from the ceiling, neon strobe lights streaked the dim room. High tables and bar chairs lined the wide dance floor. A photo booth was set up in the far corner, a nice-sized line was forming, despite the multiple photographers and backgrounds. Even with so many people in the line, the dance floor was packed to the brim. It was absolutely intimidating. Being packed into a room with her classmates, who could be very judgmental when they wanted to. Not to mention, the regrets she had about wearing a party dress to prom. Amy was suddenly having second thoughts…

But Sonic’s hand on her bare back relinquished any doubt she had.

She glanced over at him, his gorgeous face ever bright. There wasn’t a hint of fear or worry on his face. And he winked at her. She knew then that she could do it. She could do anything when he looked at her like that.

Yeah, it was totally intimidating, but thing was, she wasn’t alone. With Knuckles on her left, Shadow behind her, and Sonic to her left, she was anything but. She had her crew with her.

* * *

They dance to countless songs, each more _bump-n’-grind_ -filled than the one prior to it. (Thank God for chaperones.) Of course, Amy wasn’t doing anything more than a booty-roll here or there. Nothing she wasn’t proud of doing in front of her friends.

Sally gets especially sentimental mid- _Rihanna_ , almost breaking out in tears. Bunnie _and_ Tails have no luck consoling her, even though they reassure her the night’s just begun. In the end, Sally forces them off the dance floor to the photo booth to take a picture because she had to ‘capture the best night of her life so that she’d never forget it’. (Sonic was sure she’d had a little too much to drink at the pre-party.) And trust one thing, you hadn’t seen nothing until you saw a five-foot-nine girl _bully_ guys (and girls) taller _and_ bigger than her into doing her will.

So, they stand in line for a pic, ultimately choosing the background with shooting stars and comets. Because they were all _stars_. (Sally’s words.) All twenty-one of them squeeze in, some have to opt for squatting just to make sure there’s enough room. Amy isn’t sure how many more pictures she can take; her cheeks feel like jelly.

But the look on Sally’s face when they finish is priceless.

Then they split into smaller groups and disperse; some to the snacks, others to the dance floor. Amy goes for a cup of punch, Sonic sprinting to the floor because _Drake_ had come on. He was basically putty when it came to his music.

Amy turned around, sipping the pink juice. Sonic was with Sally. She watched as they danced, which was basically them flailing around, giggling and snorting. They were definitely better as friends. Not once when they were together had Amy seen them act so freely. It wasn’t that she was jealous, she liked Sally, but hated what her and Sonic’s relationship had done to Amy’s view of her. It was all better now, she was proud to call Sally her friend.

They dance some more, eventually Sonia, the head of the prom committee, goes onto the stage to announce the prom court. Sonic won king without a hitch. He practically struts onto the stage, like it was his runway. But it was in no way malicious. It was good-natured, which was probably the reason why he won. Amy smiled and clapped until her palms hurt as Sonia placed a plastic crown atop her brother’s head and threw a sash over his shoulder. Sonic gave his signature peace sign with a wink for good measure, and Amy was sure half of the junior class swooned. She couldn’t help but feel lucky to have him all to herself.

But Amy twitched when she heard Sonia announce the names of the nominees for prom queen.

“Sally Acorn, Fiona Fox, _yours truly_ ,” Sonia pointed to herself with a grin. “Rouge Harris, and Amy Rose.”

Someone beside Amy squealed (probably Rouge), but her own voice was a mere lump in her throat. She couldn’t speak, couldn’t do anything but stand there, dumbfounded. How in the hell…? Who would even vote for her? She wasn’t ridiculously athletic like Sally or extremely beautiful like Fiona and Rouge. She wasn’t a people person like Sonia. How did her name even get in the _vicinity_ of the nominees?

“Well,” Sonia pushed her magenta locks out of her eyes, unfurling the paper in her hands. “Put your hands together for this year’s prom queen, Amy Rose!”

Amy swore she couldn’t breathe. Like she’d need an AED. _What_? She _won_?

The shouts around her come in in bursts.

“Amy, you won!”

“Go!”

“Good going, Rose.”

Everything was in slow motion, her climbing the steps to the stage, Sonia placing the crown and sash on her, and then Sonic’s smile. That she’d never forget.

Then they were in front of their peers, she was nervous as hell, but he wasn’t. He was only with her. _They_ weren’t there. Just _her_.

He sang in her ear, told her sweet things, and made her feel like the most beautiful girl in the world when she was far from it. But if he believed it, maybe she could too. If the entire student body thought she deserved to be their queen, them maybe she could believe that too.

The song faded out, and there was a thunderous roar of applause. She couldn’t believe it. They were cheering for her, and it wasn’t because she hit a gram slam at a softball game. They were cheering for her because they voted for _her_. Because they _wanted_ her to win. Now she knew what those girls who cried in beauty pageants felt like.

“Ames,” Sonic wrapped his arm around her tighter. “What’re you crying for?”

“I’m happy.”

And she was. She really was.

The rest of the night was a blur. Between laughing with her friends and chatting with her peers, she wasn't sure where the time went.

“Last dance,” The deejay announces, the pack of students simultaneously groans, then there’s a frenzy of everyone rushing to grab their dates.

Amy turns, Sonic was already staring at her. She can tell from the way his eyes are fixed on her, soft smile on his lips.

“One more time, I promise I won’t bother you anymore after this.” She can tell it’s a joke, but she doesn’t laugh. Just pulls him to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Don’t stop bothering me,” She says, fixing the lopsided crown on his head. “Promise me you won't.”

“Promise,” Sonic whispers, lips to her earlobe. He kisses her there once or twice, then trails to her cheek. “Cross my heart.” He gives her cheek a _zerbert_ and she breaks out in giggles.

She sees her whole night laid out before her. The after party at Sally’s, cherishing her last few days as a high school senior with her friends. But first, living there in the _now_. With him. Her entire world. She stares up at him, his jaw and freckled cheeks. Red nose and infectious grin. Before she knew it, a smile was plastered on her face too. And she kissed him with everything in her. Kissed him being herself, not Amy the cleanup hitter, not Amy the prom queen, not anyone else. _Just Amy_.

**Author's Note:**

> [here's](https://purplecrystalgem.tumblr.com/post/161484067407/theyre-goin-to-prom) a pic my sister drew to go with the story, check it out!! thanks for reading!!


End file.
